Prime Directive: Exterminate
by Truthful Blasphemy
Summary: Keep running. Always running. Always moving forward; because when you're surrounded from behind forward is the only way to go. The Fabulous Killjoys are back and ready to take on some new challenges alongside their friends from the Zones. BLI is back and worse than ever, their directive? Exterminate the rebels at all costs. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Drac Down on Route Guano

**I've had this idea for a couple years now, actually. When I heard the MCR cover to the Misfit's song _Astro Zombies. _I guess I'm just now getting around to actually writing the thing. I hope everyone likes it. I'm not even sure that the whole Killjoy thing is written about anymore, all I know is that I like it. **

**Disclaimer: Draculoids, BLI, MCR, and the Fabulous Killjoys all belong to My Chemical Romance. Amen.**

* * *

Keep running. Always moving forward. Always forward. There was no other way for a Killjoy to move, since the past was nothing but tragedy and laser fire. The future didn't look much better either, but it wasn't as bleak and sometimes it was streaked with color. The colors of the desert were everywhere. The colors of rebellion against Better Living Industries were bright. The deep red of blood against the sand. The bright blues and greens of the laser ammunition. The flashing patterns in primary colors of the scarves worn by the dead as they were buried in white body-bags by uncaring killers.

This was the life of a Killjoy.

Running, always running.

"Has anyone seen my holster?" Hurricane Bunny called down the hallway.

"Shuddup, you're too loud," Jet Star said from his bedroom door. He leaned heavily against the frame, still wiping the sleep and sand from his deep brown eyes.

"How can you _hear_ anything from under that fro?" Fun Ghoul asked, playfully giving the taller man a noogie. He received a glare in return.

"Don't tease Jet about his fro, you know the consequences!" The leader of the group piped up, his cherry red hair still a mess from his shower.

"Party Poison, stop using up the cold water," Truthful Blasphemy said, sending the man a rude hang gesture from her end of the hall. Everyone in the desert argued over the supply of cold water, and the purple-haired mother of the group was no exception.

"It's a first-come, first-served basis, Truth," Party smiled, returning the hand signal with his tongue sticking out. Kobra Kid nodded from behind his brother, his bright yellow hair standing nearly straight up. The two hazel-eyed boys looked at each other and returned to their room, closing the door behind them. Kobra was probably fixing yet another radio or repairing his personalized weapon (a glove that gave off fatal electric shocks upon contact with anything. It simply stopped the heart). His comedic name for the thing was the Beat Dropper. Party was probably scribbling a song or two in his worn out notebook as he kept his little brother company. Maybe he was planning another raid. No one really knew; Party always managed to surprise them.

The brothers' only similarity was their eye color and last name (which they didn't use anymore). Everything about them otherwise was unique. Party was loud, decisive, the leader of the pack. He liked art and music. He nearly never stayed still unless he was writing, planning BLI raids, or drawing. Kobra, meanwhile, was quiet and stoic. He didn't move much at all, and he loved to work with mechanical things. He was the one they went to when laser guns broke or radios stopped transmitting. Kobra kept the Trans Am in perfect condition with contraband parts and things he seemed to pull out of nowhere that always saved the day at the last minute. Kobra was an enigma.

Truth and Hurricane (Hurry) rolled their eyes at the boys and headed for the kitchen. Fun Ghoul met them halfway there and scooped Hurry up into his arms. "Hey sexy," he smirked at her. She gave him a quick kiss and returned the sentiment.

"Oh gag me," Truth quipped. Hurry reached forward, offering playfully to do just that.

"You're just jealous," Ghoul smirked, sticking his tongue out at the blue-eyed friend of his lover.

"Jealous that you two make out in the garage all the time? No, I'm really not," Truth argued, grabbing a can of Power Pup from the cupboard and making a hurried exit. No one wanted to be around Ghoul and Hurry when they were being romantic. Instead, she opted for the roof, her favorite spot to sit during the cooler hours of the day. The cement roof was where she thought; where she could relax and be alone and just wonder about the universe in general. Today she was composing little songs for herself while she ate and observed the quiet desert around her.

To be totally honest, she _was_ a little jealous of Hurry and Ghoul. They had something rare in a place like the Zones. They'd found each other. After Ghoul's fiance had died in the fires of Battery City's first bombing, he'd been on his own for years. Hurry and Truth had arrived only months ago after their own Zone was raided and burned down by a BLI patrol SCARECROW unit. Neither of them expected to hit it off so well, or to be so passionate about one another. They'd already had to nurse each other back to health from gunshot wounds or laser burns. They'd been by each others sides when death seemed imminent and things looked scary. Truthful climbed up to her special perch and closed her eyes for a moment, soaking in the sound of the wind in the desert scrub and across the surface of the sand. The gentle warmth of the rising sun felt good on her back. She felt the leather of her old vest gathering the rays and holding them in, absorbing their heat. But the peace was shattered nearly as soon as it was found.

Her blue eyes snapped open and her hands were already on her gun when she heard the first groan. It was coming from nearby. Truth stood and circled the roof slowly and silently, surveying the surrounding area for the source of the sound. It was human and it was full of pain. She was shocked when she discovered where it was coming from: a black-and-white masked figure laying in the dirt only twenty or so yards from the hideout. She kicked over her can of Power Pup in her hurry to get inside and tell someone about her discovery. It wasn't every day an injured Draculoid ended up on the front porch. It could be a trap, and she needed to alert the others that BLI had found out about their whereabouts.

"Party!" she called, searching for him. He rushed out of the bedroom, almost slamming into Truth. She looked up at him and spoke hurriedly, "Party there's someone out there! A Drac!"

"What?" he asked, grabbing her shoulders to still her. "What's out where?"

"There's a person out there, just twenty yards or so from the garage. What if they've found us? What if someone's hurt?" Truth rushed, her voice ragged. She was breathless from her dash across the roof and down the stairs and Party could see the panic in her eyes. Truth had lost so much so fast when Zone T3 went up in a blaze. Losing a second home...she may go down with the blaze if it did indeed happen. He squeezed her shoulders gently, reassuring her that he would help.

"I'll get Jet and Kobra out there to pull them in, okay? I need you to wait in the infirmary so you can take care of whoever it is, just in case," Party Poison both assured and instructed her. Truth nodded and hurried to their small medical-purposes-only room. It was the only white room in the whole hideout, and it was the only one underground. She ducked down a short flight of stairs and prepared one of the cots with new sheets and a soft pillow. She poured a pitcher of water and double-checked the medicine cabinet for their drugs and various homemade remedies. She didn't have long to wait before four figures nearly tumbled down the stairs carrying a fifth.

"It's a Drac," Jet spat, nearly tossing the unconscious figure onto the mattress.

"I could have told you that," Truth snapped, hurrying to its side. She rolled it onto its back and laid the head on the pillow. She reached for the edge of the mask and gently pulled rolled it up and away from the actual skin. When she revealed what was underneath, everyone gasped. It was a boy.

"It's not a mutant..." Ghoul mused. "Surprising. I figured they were all just lab accidents put to use."

"It's probably only your age, Truth," Party pointed out. She nodded, gazing at the face that had been hidden under the mask. Tan skin, smooth red lips, two closed eyes, and dirty blond hair that fell just above his eyebrows. He looked clean, _too _clean to be human.

"It's a _he _not an _it,_" Truth remarked, tossing the mask across the room and into the trash can. She'd burn it later, when she didn't have a sick boy to worry about.

"He's still one of _them,_" Kobra snorted. "He's probably a clone."

"I doubt they all look like this," Truth argued. She held up his torso and removed the clinging white jacket. There was a small tattoo on his bicep, barely noticeable. "Look, you see? That tattoo says _Zone D9. _He was a Killjoy just like us."

"Did you ever think maybe Better Living put that there to trick us? I bet he's just a clone, like Kobra said," Jet spat. With his fists clenched at his sides, Jet Star stalked from the room, refusing to look at the Drac any longer.

Party ruffled Truth's hair. "I'm sure you can take care of him just fine. We're going upstairs. If you have any trouble with it, just yell, okay?"

"Alright. I think I can handle him," Truth smiled. Party, Kobra, and Ghoul followed Jet upstairs. Ghoul seemed almost reluctant to leave Truth alone with the strange man who still slept nearby. Being the nurse of the group had trained Truthful well for jobs like these. Many burns, cuts, scrapes, and incisions had been healed by her hands. She stripped him of his dusty jacket and blood-stained pants. Luckily he wore a white t-shirt and BLI-issued underwear. She cleaned and bandaged the wounds on his lower left leg and right bicep, making sure that they were properly free of dirt and wrapped tightly. The white linen on his leg was soon stained with specks of blood, but most of it had dried already.

When she was finished, Truth sat down and waited for him to wake up. She sang snippets of songs that the boys upstairs had once written and performed in their garage band. She remembered the summer days when everyone had partied at the beach together and enjoyed the feeling of the waves against their skin and the sand between their toes. Now the sand was everywhere and they would do anything to get rid of it. She kept singing as she stood and tidied up drawers and the cabinet, making sure the only other cot in the room had clean sheets.

"What's that song?" a voice asked. She whirled around, gun already aimed at his face. _Always aim for the face, _Party had taught her. He blinked twice before repeating himself, "What's that song?"

"I'm Not Okay (I Promise)," Truthful responded, obviously confused by his reaction to her threat.

"I like it."

"Well that's nice," she said with a breathy laugh, mostly to herself out of disbelief.

"So why are you going to shoot me?" he inquired. His voice never wavered in fear or confusion.

"I'm going to kill you if you try to kill me first," she answered steadily.

"I am Draculoid 594. I am part of SCARCROW unit 209. I am lost." he stated. She put her gun back in its holster, her eyes never leaving his.

"I am Truthful Blasphemy, originally from Zone T3. I'm a Killjoy," she said. He nodded twice in understanding.

"Then I guess I have to kill you. I am programmed to exterminate all Killjoys," he frowned, trying to stand and hissing in pain when he put pressure on his arm or leg. Again and again he tried to stand, eventually falling back onto the cot when he could not support himself any longer. "It hurts."

"I know," Truth said. She walked to his side and tucked the covers around his arms, pinning them to his sides. He eyed her gun, his green-and-brown gaze itching to take it and knock her to the ground. In his mind he stood triumphantly over her dead body, another BLI win. She acknowledged him with a simple sentence. "If I die, you die twice as painfully."

"It hurts."

"Have this," she helped him swallow a purple pill without the use of his arms. His eyelids fluttered and he fell back onto the pillow.

"Thank you, Truthful Blasphemy of Zone T3," he smiled.

"You're just here to kill me. I'm just here to heal you."

"That sounds like a song," he whispered. And with those very _human _words, Draculoid 594 fell into unconsciousness once again.


	2. Memory Lane

**It's kind of depressing that as soon as I got the inspiration to write this story, the band broke up. But remember what they said:**

**Look alive, sunshine.**

**We'll carry on.**

**I am not afraid to keep on living. **

**The hardest part is letting go of your dreams.**

**So keep smiling, Killjoys. Revengers. Don't die, members of the Black Parade. We are the MCRmy, our generation must rise up and continue their legacy. It is our duty to Gerard, Mikey, Ray, Frank, Bob, and all the others. MCRmy, CHARGE!**

* * *

Truth locked the door to the infirmary behind her, treading up the stairs with a swing in her step that hadn't been there for weeks. Helping someone always put the girl in a good mood. Even if that person just wanted to kill her. Show Pony skated up, spinning in a circle. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

"That Drac is interesting. He seems so innocent underneath all of the obvious brainwashing," she shrugged. "Almost human." Show Pony snorted.

"You're the only one who's okay with him being here, ya know," he jibed. "Everyone else says we should just shoot him and be done with it." Truth slammed the flamboyant Killjoy up against a poster-covered wall and flipped up the visor of his helmet. She stared him straight in the eyes as she spoke.

"I will not let another Draculoid hurt my family. If I can change him, I will find a way. If I can't, we kill him. _Do you understand, _Show Pony?" she asked coolly. He nodded and she released him with a push, marching down the hall and into the kitchen for some food. He stared after her in shock, his mind reeling. _Why was she so mad all of a sudden? _He flicked his visor back down and skated down the hallway to the radio room.

Truthful Blasphemy pried open a can of Power Pup and hopped onto the counter, hoping no one would enter and see her in such a foul mood. Show Pony was really annoying, and his threats on her patient didn't make her any less irritable. To her chagrin, Party Poison entered and sat down at the creaky table, opening his own breakfast.

"What's wrong, Truth?" he asked. No one knew her moods better than Party, not even Hurry.

"Does everyone really want to kill him?" she asked, stirring her food absentmindedly.

"Not everyone. You and I seem to have hope left for the thing," he explained. "But remember that these are the people who have taken so much from all of us. They have a right to be scared and upset."

"I know that," Truth mumbled. "But he was a Killjoy too."

"How do you know it's not just a trick?" Part asked through a mouthful of food. Truth giggled at her friend's poor manners.

"Because when I look into his eyes, I see something human. Something hidden underneath layers of chemically imbalanced memories. He's in there somewhere. He said he liked your song," she said with a smile. "I'm Not Okay (I Promise). I was singing it while I cleaned and the first thing he asked was 'what's that song?'. He's a human, Party."

"Well if you can find a cure, we can start converting old Killjoys back to their rightful minds. Maybe our army can be rebuilt," Party beamed. "You're a genius, Truth!"

"Thanks, but I still have to figure out how to bring him back," she sighed. Party stood and tossed his can in the trash bin, ruffling her hair playfully as he passed.

"If anyone can do it, it's you," he said. The sincerity behind his words floored Truth, who hadn't heard her mentor ever compliment someone like that before.

Truth finished eating and grabbed another can for Draculoid 594, carrying it back down the stairs to the infirmary. When she entered, he was laying in bed with his eyes closed. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Drac," she piped. He opened his eyes and scrutinized her.

"Why is your mood so positive when dealing with an enemy?" he asked.

"Because I like to take care of people," she answered. He nodded, processing the answer.

"You like to help people. Truthful Blasphemy of Zone T3 likes to help people."

"What's your name?" she asked.

"I am Draculoid 594," he answered automatically.

"No, I asked what your name was. Not your code or whatever. Your _real _name," Truth stressed. He blinked twice.

"I am Draculoid 5..." he trailed off, his eyebrows furrowing as he concentrated on finding another answer. He panicked, his voice trembling, "I am..."

"Never mind. Rest, okay? I brought you some food. Here," she handed him the opened can, the handle of a plastic spoon protruding from the dull brown substance within. He sniffed it once and recoiled as if he'd been smacked.

"What is this?" he asked, his voice changing pitch for the first time. She laughed, noting the change in his attitude.

"It's Power Pup," she laughed. He sniffed it again and nearly gagged.

"Dog food?"

"Yeah," she scooped up a spoonful and offered it to him, "it's not so bad."

"Truthful Blasphemy of Zone T3 is trying to feed me dog food," he cringed.

"Why do you always use my full title?" she asked, setting the can down on his bedside table.

"Because it helps me to remember who you are. So later I can identify you to my leaders," he answered, the robotic tone back to his voice. She had been so close, and her chance had passed. "I must always remember the full title."

"Call me Truth, like everyone else. And I'll call you Drac, which is better than what everyone else calls you."

"They don't like me." He sounded almost sad, but also triumphant. Mixed emotions.

"No, because your kind kill and capture my kind. They're scared of you," she said.

"They should be."

"I don't think you're so bad," Truth smiled. This caught the Drac off guard, and he blinked rapidly. He couldn't focus hard enough to understand her.

"I'm hungry." he finally stated.

"Here, sit up. I'll help you eat," Truth said, propping him up against the headboard of the cot and feeding him spoonfuls of the nearly inedible dog food. The Killjoys had developed a taste for it, so they didn't mind eating it so much; Truth almost wet her pants laughing at the expressions the Drac was making as he tried to finish his breakfast. Under the sheets, his hands gripped at something that could possible aid his escape.

Upstairs, Party and Ghoul were talking in the hallway.

"We should kill it and be done with the thing," Ghoul spat. "Just bury it in the sand and forget that it ever existed. Just like they do with us."

"But that's _not _what they do with us," Party retorted. "Some of us, yes. Others they turn into Dracs. The 'thing' in the basement was and _is _a Killjoy. Truth is figuring out how to pull their old memories to the surface again. She's going to come up with a way to reverse brainwash them."

"Oh, sure. Like that's gonna work," Ghoul argued.

"It just might! You have Hurricane Bunny, why do you always have to be so bitter?" Party nearly shouted. The two men started to argue over each other, each trying to be right. But they were both interrupted by a loud crash from the infirmary.

"Truth's down there! Go!" Party shouted. The two men bolted down the stairs and threw open the door. Truth lay on the floor, bleeding from a small wound on her arm. The Drac had collapsed in pain nearby and was breathing heavily, a small shard of metal from the cot in his hand. Ghoul grabbed Truth and helped her up. Party lifted the Drac and nearly tossed him back onto his cot. He let out a yelp when he landed on his injured leg. The sound alerted Truth, who stood hurriedly and rushed to his side. She rolled him onto his back and tucked the coverlet around him, removing the shard of metal from his hand and giving it to Party.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Ghoul and Party looked on, stunned. The Drac nodded and looked at her arm. He frowned.

"I did that."

"Why?" Truth asked, looking slightly hurt.

"I...I don't know," he answered. "I'm sorry, Truth."

"It's small, so I'll be okay, Drac. Did Party hurt you?"

"No. I am fine."

"Good, let me check just to be sure," she said softly. She pulled back the sheet and examined both of his bandaged injuries, making sure no fresh blood stained the white gauze. When she was sure that he was okay, she pulled the sheets back up and reached for one of the purple pills. "Get some rest."

"Okay."

She helped him take the medicine and hummed a bit of a song as he drifted to sleep. Then she turned to the two Killjoys behind her, who were watching the whole scene as if it were a staged act.

"You need to be careful with him! He's wounded," she glared.

"He could have killed you!" Ghoul snapped. Party nodded in agreement, fingering the warm piece of metal in his hand.

"It was a small shard of metal. He was in too much pain to even move after he swiped at me. I would have handled it myself if you two hadn't come crashing down here," she lectured. "The Killjoys are supposed to accept and protect the people of the desert. I know you don't trust him, you don't really have any good reason to, either. But if you hurt him or me, or threaten him at all, I will leave. I will take him and go somewhere else."

"But Truth-"

"But Truth nothing. Get out," she snarled. Party and Ghoul returned to the upper level, and she took a seat in the chair next to the cot, picking up her copy of SHINY magazine and resuming her reading.

A couple hours later, Truth awoke when something warm was being placed over her. She looked up and saw Drac covering her with one of the extra sheets. "Oh, thanks," she smiled. He nodded.

"Anytime."

"Do you remember anything about your old life?" she asked, turning to face him as he took a seat on the edge of his cot. He'd hobbled over to get the blanket, and she could tell it didn't sit well with his injured leg.

"Not really, I mean, I can't."

"Your voice is changing. It holds emotions. Your words are changing, there are more of them. You're trying to explain things instead of just answering," Truth beamed. "You're coming back!"

"I was a Killjoy, too?" he asked. She nodded.

"There's a tattoo on your arm from Zone D9. They were destroyed just a couple months ago in a raid, and I bet that's when they took you," she surmised.

"I keep feeling like I'm missing someone," he sighed. She leaned forward and nervously ran her hand through his dirty blond locks. He leaned into the comforting touch, and she did it again. And again. "That feels good."

"Why?"

"It feels safe," he said, meeting her eyes. "You make me feel safe."

"I am going to protect you, I promise. I'm going to bring you back from the dead," she stated determinedly.

"How?" he asked. "I feel like a normal person now, but I can't remember anything. I'm scared."

"I know," she whispered, still petting his hair. "I know you are. So am I."

"I...I think...I remember my name," he murmured. She searched his eyes, and they were full of life. Not suppressed life like she'd seen before, but the whole of him that had been missing bubbled to the surface.

"What is it?" she asked, taking his hand in hers. He looked at her hands around his, and then back at her eyes.

"Illegal Download, Zone D9. My best friends and I were desert pirates, I remember now! We were out on a mission when the Zone was taken. When we came back, my friends and I got separated searching the burned-out base. I was knocked over the head. That's the last thing I remember," he said, all in a rush.

"What were your friends names?" she asked. A tear dripped down his face and she gingerly wiped it away.

"I am Illegal Download. My three best friends were White Noise, Radio Buzzkill, and Killer Explosion," he said. "They're all dead..."

"I'm so sorry," Truth said, her heart going out to the lost soul who had been lost so many times and in so many different ways. But he was back now, and she would protect him. "I'm going to be right back, okay? Stay here and do not move."

"Okay. Please hurry," he said, curling closer to himself. "I'm scared."

"It's going to be alright," she promised, before dashing up the stairs. She burst into the laundry room and secured a pair of plain skinny jeans, a leather jacket, and a blue shirt. She went to the bathroom and gathered green dye, gloves, and a basin. With all those things, she returned to the infirmary and to Illegal Download.

"Ready to be a Killjoy again?" she asked. He nodded, beaming.

Two days later, when he had healed enough to be moved upstairs, Truthful Blasphemy supported a Killjoy as they walked up the stairs. His bangs were dyed a vibrant green, and the leather jacket fit him as if it had been tailored to him. The others stared on in shock, not thinking it could be possible.

"But he's a Drac!" Hurry argued with her friend. Truth shook her head.

"No he's not. Tell 'em, motorbaby," Truth smiled.

"I'm Illegal Download, Zone D9. And I am a Killjoy," he announced. The majority cheered his return to his memories. Only Ghoul stomped back to his room and slammed the door closed angrily. Truth shrugged; he would learn to deal with it.

"Ready to see where you're staying?" she asked. The boy leaning on her nodded eagerly. She walked him past several doors before coming to one that was decorated with two large, neon signs stating the names of the Killjoys that bunked there. TRUTHFUL BLASPHEMY read the top sign, with ILLEGAL DOWNLOAD right beneath it. She looked at him, gauging his reaction. He beamed and kissed her forehead.

"Be mine, sunshine?" he asked. She nodded, and they retreated to their room. Sometimes all it takes is patience.


	3. Only Hope for Me

Ghoul stomped into his room and slammed the thin wood door angrily behind him, shaking the jamb slightly. Hurricane Bunny looked up from her kneeling position, her hands still buried in the pile of clothes she'd been digging through while trying to find her holster. "What's got you so worked up?" she asked, resuming her search as she listened to his answer.

"That Draculoid that Truth 'fixed'," Ghoul fumed as he started to pace, "it can't be trusted. We should have just killed it when we had the chance, before anyone was emotionally attached. You should see Truth, she practically hangs off of him."

"Shouldn't he be hanging off of her, seeing as he's injured and all?" Hurry joked, "But we can trust her decisions, she's my best friend after all."

"Yeah, well, he could be tricking all of us, what then? What if we all end up dead?" Ghoul argued. Hurry looked up at her boyfriend in near-exasperation.

"We won't, okay?"

"But that Drac-"

"Is none of our business," Hurry interrupted. She stood and crossed the barely-visible floor to her boyfriend and grabbed his arm to stop his pacing. He looked down at her, admiring her brown skin and black wavy hair, placing a hand on her cheek.

"If he's a threat to you, he is most definitely my business," Ghoul asserted. He picked his very small girlfriend up into his arms and she wrapped her legs around him to keep herself up, like a koala bear in a tree. "I will always protect you."

"And I've always got your back," she replied, burying her face in his neck and allowing him to rock her back and forth.

"Maybe we should just take a nap, how does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me."

Ghoul carried Hurry over to one of their cots and tossed her playfully onto it, climbing in behind her and happily snuggling up for an hour nap together, enjoying the presence of another person.

Truthful peeked in to ask her best friend if Hurry had found the holster yet, but quickly disappeared back into the hallway when she saw their tangled, sleeping forms. Hurry and Ghoul had both seen so much loss in the zones that their union was happily accepted by the other Killjoys. Party whistled his way down the hall towards the radio room and Dr. Death Defying, but Truth quickly shushed him, pointing to Ghoul and Hurry's room. Party nodded and proceeded silently to his meeting with the Dr.

!~!

When Ghoul and Hurry woke up, both their stomachs growled loudly. The light from the small boarded-up window was gone, so they knew that their planned hour had gone far past that. They snuck through the black hallways and into the kitchen, where they found a can of peaches to share and returned to their room. Hurry went against regulation and lit a candle to eat by (Truth hated open flames in the house and was terribly afraid of fire).

"So," Ghoul said through a mouthful of mushy fruit, "what's been on your mind lately, motorbaby?"

"I can't find my damned holster," Hurry complained, scooping a spoonful of fruit for herself and happily downing it.

"Right. The hot pink one?"

"Yeah, I took it on a raid just last week and haven't seen it since," she frowned.

"Did you lose it at the raid site?" Ghoul asked.

"Nah, I never do that. Truth always makes sure we all have our stuff when we get back and I know I had it then," she said, sighing, "I dunno. I'll find it eventually."

"Well how 'bout we go get some more fruit tomorrow? Our supply of food in general is pretty low and we don't have much else to do around here with the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W centers shut down for the BLI annual holiday," Ghoul suggested. Hurry nodded happily. Raids were few and far between, and Hurry rarely spent any 'alone' time with Ghoul outside their tiny room.

Now that Truth and Download were sleeping next door, it was difficult to get to bed at a decent time. The two night owl lovers were up to all hours talking as quietly as possible, which was too loud for Hurry and Ghoul.

"So, tomorrow we ride!" Ghoul decided. Hurry nodded and smiled, blowing out the candle and tucking into his side once again. The day to follow would be more exciting than either of them expected.


	4. Gimme Drugs

**Fluff for Mia. **

**You can expect chapters like this, which are short but relevant to the plot. That's really all my schedule will allow me to do right now. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: MCR...yadda yadda...not mine...yadda yadda...**

**Leave me a review or I'll send a S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W after you.**

* * *

Ghoul and Hurry sat on top of an up-turned truck whose contents were being carted away by several happy packs of Killjoys. They high-fived and kissed, holding each other close to enjoy their small but important victory over BLI. "I'm surprised they shipped this big of a load," Hurry said, patting the truck beneath her.

"They're not really good with the whole 'logic' thing," Ghoul intoned, smiling at his girlfriend, who held an ice-cream cone in her hand. It had been probably two years since they'd caught such a shipment as this one, and they were reaping the benefits.

The truck's guards on motorcycles and the driver had been easy to gun down from the brush on either side of the highway, and when they opened the back doors they were greeted with a happy sight. Huge bags of fresh fruit, several types of exotic deserts, and barrels and boxes and bags staple foods were stacked to the ceiling. They took most of it back to the hide out and then sent out an air-wave message alerting any Killjoys in the area that they were welcome to have their pick of the large amount of leftovers. The storeroom in the Main Zone was totally full, and Truth had decided to actually cook a feast that night in honor of the huge score.

"I am so proud of you," Ghoul said, kissing Hurry on the forehead as she devoured her fast-melting treat. She beamed and gave him a sticky peck on the cheek.

"And I'm glad I have someone as wonderful as..." but she began to blink furiously in the middle of her sentence and her voice faded. She stuttered a few times before leaning forward. Hurry would have fallen to the ground and possibly her death if Ghoul hadn't wrapped his arm around her waist and hauled her up into his lap. He watched the ice cream cone fall to the ground below and splatter against the cement. It only took a moment for him to realize what had happened and alert the others around him to the danger.

"KILLJOYS! The deserts are drugged! Be careful!" he called, lowering Hurry into the waiting arms of one of his friends. When he, too, was on the ground he took her in his arms and carried her to the waiting car. "Dammit. Truth is gonna be so pissed..."

BACK AT THE HIDEHOUT

"She's what?!" Truth shouted, gesturing to her unconscious friend.

"Just sleeping, the ice cream is full of drugs," Ghoul sighed. Illegal Download stepped in and looked at the box of treats sitting on the table before placing it back in the small freezer and turning to the group gathered in the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it, okay? We just need to be careful about the deserts we have. I'm pretty sure they give those to people to transport them from one brain-washing area to another without being traced or having to deal with a struggle."

"How come you know so much about what they're used for?" Ghoul asked.

Lee pointed to himself and smiled, "Programmed Drac, remember? Duh."

"Oh...right," Ghoul muttered.

"Yeah. I can remember almost everything they put in there, along with my own memories. It's kind of annoying," Lee said, sticking his tongue out and flipping his green bangs to the side.

"So what are we gonna do while she rest?" Truth asked, smoothing her dusty shirt.

"Keep them and use them if we ever need to," Party decided from the doorway, surprising the group in the kitchen.

"Well I'm glad that's settled, let's get going on dinner then, shall we?" Truth asked Lee, who shook his head and dashed out the door. Truth rolled her eyes. "Typical boy."

That evening everyone gathered in the kitchen and sang and ate and partied, even Hurry, who had woken only an hour or so beforehand. She and Ghoul were as passionately attached at the face as ever, and everyone else laughed and cavorted as usual. Friendship was something to be celebrated.

Friendship was the one thing BLI could never destroy.


	5. Never Let Go

**Character development and happy times for my little group of Killjoys! I'm debating starting another story, totally not MCR related at all. But would you guys be okay (and maybe even review) if I wrote a Peter Pan story? It would only be a few chapters long. **

**Okay. Leave me a review or PM me with your opinions, please.**

**ALL MY LOVE, MOTORBABIES.**

**-Truthful Blasphemy**

* * *

Hurry yawned and took another sip of her drink. She wasn't really sure what was in it, but she was enjoying the long-forgotten sweet and sugary taste of fruit punch. "So what do you think we should do about the Dracs?" Truth asked. Hurry looked over to her friend, who was lounging back against the wall next to her, sipping her own lemonade.

"I don't know, they're everywhere," Hurry sighed. They drank in silence for a few moments before Truth stood up and stretched. Everyone was lethargic in the intense heat of the day. Dr. Death Defying had asked everyone to stay inside and stay cool in the heat wave that was ripping through the California desert.

"I want to gather a few more of them and see if my therapy works," Truth stated. "I mean, what if Lee was just an anomaly?"

"What's an anomaly?" Hurry asked, raising her eyebrow comically.

"One in a million," Truth clarified. Hurricane Bunny nodded and shook her hair from her damp forehead. Their clothes were sticking to them uncomfortably in the heat and everyone was miserably sitting somewhere in the hideout not touching anything but the cool wood of the walls that were quickly heating up. "It's so hot."

"Yeah, that's usually how heat waves work," Hurry remarked sarcastically. Truth rolled her eyes at her friend and motioned for her to get up.

"Why would I want to move?" Hurry asked, almost incredulous.

"Do you remember the old water processing plant out by Highway 57?" Truth asked. Hurry's eyes lit up and she nodded. The Zone T3 Killjoys had often spent their heat waves hidden away in an oasis, a broken down and abandoned water plant. The water underground was mostly there, ignored or considered contaminated by BLI's standards. The bleaching pool, which had been empty for many years, was perfect to fill with cool water and swim in for hours till it was cool enough to go home and sleep. Sometimes they would spend the night at the old plant to save gas and time returning to the hideout.

"Guys!" Truth called, bursting into the hallway, "I have an idea!"

Two hours later they were all jumping into a pool of relatively cool water and sighing happily when they came back up for air. "Truth, you are a miracle," Kobra Kid smiled.

"Well I have to be good for something," Truth laughed, splashing Lee. Lee splashed back, but hit Hurry, who splashed Ghoul, who hit Party with water...until everyone was splashing everyone else.

"I haven't had this much fun in who knows how long!" Lee cried, dunking his girlfriend underwater and nearly crying with laughter at the look she gave him when she came back up. Suddenly he stopped moving and stared off into the distance, his mind occupied by a memory surfacing.

_He stood with a group of friends, laughing and splashing each other in a water park. The laughter and shrieks of small children and their parents and teenagers going down slides echoed in the distance. The constant rush of water pounded in his ears and he wrapped his arms around the waist of a familiar blond girl. The purple streaks weren't in her hair and she looked healthier, less stressed as she smiled and giggled, nuzzling into the skin near his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and smiled when she threw water in his face. "I love you, Princess," he said. She looked up at him, her face going from happy to worried. _

_ "Lee!" she said, suddenly concerned. _

_ "What is it, baby?" he asked. _

"Lee!" Truthful said again, smacking his arm. He snapped back to reality and looked down at her worried face, bringing his shaking hand to her cheek.

"Oh god, I knew you," he said. "Before the fires, _I knew you." _

"What do you mean you _knew _me? Before the Helium Wars I thought I was alone," Truth replied, backing up slightly. The water around her waist made a quiet _whooshing _noise and stirred. Everyone else had swum to the other end of the pool. Ghoul was throwing Hurry off of his shoulders into the water and laughing when she swam back demanding he do it again. Party, Kobra, and Jet were leaning against the edge of the pool enjoying the feeling of cool water against warm skin. Show Pony was doing what resembled water gymnastics and being harassed by the others.

Truth and Lee stared at each other. "You mean..."

"You were so familiar...but I didn't think..." Truth stuttered.

"I can't believe how much you've changed," Lee said, quickly wrapping his arms around her.

"I thought you had died! When I heard that the college had been bombed..." Truth cried into his shoulder, clinging to him violently.

"Never let go, huh?" he joked. Truth kissed him rather suddenly and violently.

"Never."

They stayed there that night, making a fire in the small in-building pit dug there by the Zone T3 Killjoys a year or so prior.

"And so every year, the ghost of Donny returns to haunt the woman who so cruelly murdered him as a child..." Jet trailed off, shaking his vast fro for emphasis. The girls cringed into the boys and everyone shuddered at the ghost story. It felt like summer back home, before the wars, before the Killjoys. It felt like something was right in the world that hadn't been for such a long time.

And when they curled up in an assortment of blankets together and snored on top of each other till the break of day, when they went swimming again...they knew that so long as they were a family they would be alright.


	6. Motorbabies

**Just some fluff for Hurricane Bunny (aka xXchickenwithatacoXx) **

**So this is sorta 'filler' ish although I don't think any of my chapters are really anything else since this story is so sporadic and awkward. **

**REVIEW, PEOPLE. I KNOW YOU'RE READING IT. **

* * *

Hurry snuggled into Ghoul's side, laying her head against his chest and listening to his heartbeat thrumming there. Nothing made her feel safer than being in Ghoul's arms at night as they lay on their cot together. Tonight was not a night for talking, either. They simply enjoyed the silence. There were no awkward crickets in the desert, so the sound effects of her old Michigan home were lost to her.

Ghoul was thinking about what their future would be like. What if one of them got ghosted? What if they wanted to leave each other? It wasn't like there was anyplace they could go to escape _that _very painful situation. The Zones weren't a good place to raise children, either. They weren't old enough or smart enough to have kids anyway. Truth would probably end up raising the poor thing because they loved action too much to stay at home and raise a child. Well maybe they could...

"What are you thinking about, Ghoul?" Hurry asked, tracing a pattern on his arm with her fingertip.

"Babies," he said. She giggled.

"Babies?"

"Yeah. We can't have kids," he said, turning to look at her. Her head fell rather ungracefully off of his chest and onto the pillow with his movement. She let out a _hmph _of disappointment at his loss, but looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Why would we ever want kids? I wouldn't want to have to worry about them in the Zones. We don't have that option anyway, so don't bother yourself about it, motorbaby," Hurry answered. Ghoul nodded and rolled over. Hurry rolled her eyes and scooted closer against him. "If we lived in another time and place, I would gladly raise a family with you, Fun Ghoul."

"Oh..." Ghoul rolled back over and kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep," Hurry smiled.

"Goodnight, Hurricane Bunny. I love you more than anything," Ghoul said, the sleepy love-struck look in his eyes making Hurry blush in the darkness.

"Nuhnight Fun Ghoul, I love you more than you'll ever understand," she said, snuggling against him. And they slept happy and safe and warm that night, dreaming of a future where they could be together safely.


	7. Better to Have Loved

**Just a little Party and Jet character development. Please leave me some reviews, Motorbabies. I know more of you are reading this than are reviewing. Even if it's simply, "Good." I appreciate the feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them. Yet. **

* * *

Party and Jet settled down at the table, cans of fruit cocktail in hand.

"Where is everyone? It seems so quiet," Jet asked, tossing a slice of pineapple into his mouth. Party shrugged, examining the cherry he had speared on his fork.

"I think Truth is off planning some weekend getaway to the pool. She's with Lee, as usual. Ghoul and Hurry are off looking for more supplies with Kobra. The Doctor and Show Pony are both commissioning a rescue mission of some newbies off the Main Route. It is really quiet without them," Party agreed.

"Weekend getaway?" Jet asked, raising an eyebrow and with it, part of his immense fro.

"Yeah. All the food rations we'll need, the sleeping stuff...Truth loves to plan trips and parties, even if they never happen. Why do you think she has all those notebooks piled up in her closet?" Party snorted. "Why do you think she always asked if we got her new paper when we came back from raids?"

"Oh...I never really noticed her much at all before," Jet said. "I mean, she was always with Hurry. Until Hurry and Ghoul came together that is, and then she was mostly in her room by herself or off on missions with Kobra."

"Yeah. She writes a lot. Poetry, stories, songs, and plans. She loves lists, I'll tell you that. I've never met anyone who loved paper and ink more than Truth," Party said, nodding his cherry hair for added emphasis. Jet nodded and went back to eating his can of fruit. They sat in companionable silence until Truth came bouncing in several minutes later with a ratty notebook in her hands.

"Would you guys want to go on a trip this weekend? A real one? Doctor Death Defying says that the heat wave will come back Friday night and probably last through Sunday afternoon, so I figured it would be fun to have a sort of getaway at the pool," Truth said, almost shy. Jet nodded, his mouth full of food.

"Yeah! That sounds like a great plan, Truth. What will we need?" Party asked.

"Oh! Don't worry about anything. I'll plan it out and pack everything, okay?"

"Alright, Truth. But if you need any help let us know," Jet smiled. She blushed and nodded before bounding back to her room and, unlike any of the others, gently closing her door behind her.

"I still don't trust Lee all that much," Jet said, looking after her.

"Why not? He's been here two weeks and nothing has happened," Party pointed out.

"Yeah, but what if something happens and he becomes suddenly violent? What if, out of nowhere, his brainwashing kicks in? Truth would bear the brunt of any attack since she's always closest to him," Jet reasoned.

"It's a risk I think she's willing to take. Have you seen the way she looks at him?" Party inquired.

"Yeah. Like she's looking at the most beautiful thing she's ever seen," Jet sighed. "I just don't want her to get hurt for no reason."

"Love is always a good reason," Party stated. "I mean, we've all done stupid and crazy things in the name of love. You have, I have...I'll always miss Mad Gear, but she's not coming back. I used to jump in front of so many laserbeams for her. I jumped off the roof once, broke my ankle, remember? But I'd do anything for Mad Gear before she was ghosted. And now they all have the choice to take that chance."

"Yeah, you're right," Jet said, standing and throwing his can away. "I'm going to take a nap before Truth asks us to help pack up stuff for this trip."

"Alright, I'll do the same. Night Jet," Party said, standing and stretching.

"Night Party."

And the two men walked down separate hallways to lay in equally lonely beds, thinking back on the loves they had known and lost and mourned.


	8. Attack

Party crawled amongst his sleeping friends, waking them up one-by-one and warning them to take cover and arm themselves. Three Draculoids were sneaking around outside, trying to find a way into the building. When and if they succeeded, the Killjoys would be ready for them.

"Stun them all," Truth whispered her instructions, "I'll see who they are. Anyone who wasn't a Killjoy isn't worth the time and effort."

"Who are you to judge that?" Kobra asked.

"I've seen cyborg Draculoids," Lee said, "They can't be changed. They're all robots."

"Alright then, stun them all," Party nodded. Just as he did that, the three Draculoids burst through a small hole in the wall and took in their surroundings, surprised by the camp-site's lack of Killjoys. But they didn't have long to be surprised before six bursts of laser fire dropped them to the ground.

"Well someone or several of you need to rebuild the wall, and I'll disarm and take care of them," Truth said, smiling.

"I'll help determine which ones we can save," Lee announced, following truth. That left the other Killjoys to take care of the whole in the wall where the Dracs had burst through. Truthful used the Drac's handkerchiefs to tie their hands behind their backs and piled their rayguns far out of their reach.

She pulled off the first mask. Human, with faded purple streaks in the hair. "Well we can fix him."

The second Drac was a robot. Truth shot two holes in his mainframe and moved the smoking metal corpse out of the way. The third was also a robot, and found the same fate as the one before. "There's just one."

"At least there is one," Lee said, wrapping a tanned arm around his girlfriend.

"That's true. Well, we should get him back to base and see who he is," Truth sighed, standing. Hurricane Bunny gave her friend a hug and the two of them walked over to the boys fixing the wall, hoping that the sun would rise on a better day tomorrow.


End file.
